


A Minor Slip Up

by JimIsKing



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Jealous Tyrell, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot and Tyrell go to a bar. Elliot is flirted with and Tyrell doesn't appreciate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minor Slip Up

Elliot and Tyrell were at a bar, trying to talk about Fsociety and work some things out. It was loud and that's why it was good cover. 

Or at least that's what Tyrell said. Elliot didn't care for people or drinking, but he was here anyway. Tyrell had sent him to get a drink because he said he needed one so as to not look suspicious. Whatever.

Elliot went up to the bar and was going to ask what was good when a woman smiled at him, settling herself at the bar next to him. 

"Let me buy you a drink." She purred, green eyes bright and perfect teeth flashing. 

"I-I um... I can buy my own. I just... What's good?" Elliot knew what the blonde wanted, and she was a very lovely looking woman. 

But he wasn't really here to get a date. He actually scampered away when she looked away, though she was talking to him.

Elliot sighed. This was a bit more difficult than he had expected. He'd not really been hit on before. But he was now, probably because Tyrell made him lose the hoodie and try to look like he enjoyed being here.

He didn't know exactly why and didn't really want to have to think about it more. He hid for a bit before he saw the woman leave the bar. He then made his way back up to the end.

By now Tyrell had gone up to the bar to check on Elliot. He smiled when he returned to the bar, about to call him over when a man approached Elliot. 

Elliot was busy trying to pretend the man wasn't there, or just wasn't looking at him. It worked, until he spoke. 

"You are a sexy man, babe." The man said and Elliot smiled a little. It was a fake smile. 

"Th-thank you..." He said, glancing at the man before looking back at the bartender, hoping he could just get a drink and go. 

"Come on, don't be shy. Come sit with me." The man tried to coax and Elliot laughed nervously. "I um..." He didn't know what excuse to make.

Tyrell stalked up to the man and punched him. Right in the face. Elliot's eyes widened and he looked between the two men. 

Tyrell took Elliot by the hand and looked at the alarmed bartender. "Don't worry. I'll show us out." He said and he pulled the hacker along by the hand, ignoring the stares of everyone he passed. Okay, so he might have slipped up. A little. 

No one is perfect.


End file.
